1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a coating treatment method of applying a coating solution onto a substrate, a non-transitory computer storage medium and a coating treatment apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
For example, in a photolithography process in manufacturing processes of a semiconductor device, resist coating treatment for forming a resist film by applying a resist solution onto, for example, a wafer, exposure processing for exposing the resist film to a predetermined pattern, developing treatment for developing the exposed resist film and so on are sequentially performed, whereby a predetermined resist pattern is formed on the wafer.
In the aforesaid resist coating treatment, often used is a so-called spin coating method of applying a resist solution over the surface of the wafer by supplying the resist solution from a nozzle to the central portion of the wafer rotated at a high speed and diffusing the resist solution on the wafer by a centrifugal force. In this spin coating method, proposed as the method of uniformly applying the resist solution is, for example, a method of supplying the resist solution to the wafer rotated at a high speed, then once decelerating the rotation of the wafer to flatten the resist solution on the wafer, and then increasing the rotation of the wafer to dry the resist solution on the wafer (Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2007-115936).